calasfandomcom-20200214-history
Calas Report
Calas Report is Calas's main Newspaper. Calas Report used to come out every Sunday back in 2013 and informed the players what was basically going on on that week. Calas Report Books The Calas Report Books were printed by Calas Report. The books were published every Sunday. They were written in the various locations around Calas. There were eight issues of Calas Report before it stopped being printed when everyone on the server stopped playing because summer ended. What's In A Calas Report Issue? Calas Report issues featured stories on events going on at Calas for the week. It also featured an advice column called AskTh3K1d which was hosted by Jake. It also gave shout outs to the three hardest working players of the week as well as the top three projects being built at Calas for the week. Calas Report Issues * Issue #1 Stories *# Calas Now Hosted *# First Issue *# McDonalds Going Bankrupt * Issue #2 *# New Business Chains *# Shanghai Declare War with Calas *# Richardson City 2.0 Renar Downtown 2.0 and Prexton Downtown *# Wingten and Swine Games * Issue #3 *# Unexpected Project had come to the Calas Server! *# 1.6 Coming out soon *# Graveyard Moved *# Calas and Rome Proj *# Wingten Already Dev *# Last Game @ Creeper Arena *# Calas Report New Voting Display * Issue #4 *# New Laws Passed *# The Prexton and Pod City Bombing *# LamCross 2nd Fundraising *# TNT-MAN on Hold *# Enderpacks is Coming Back *# Jak3Th3K1d is Selling Land! *# Richardson City is Looking for Companies *# Jess and Check has a New Maze *# 1.6 is Coming on July 1 *# Museum at Jess and Check *# July Showcase at Calas City *# Bank of Calas * Issue #5 *# New Train Stations in Cities *# Robert's Records Returns *# New Players on Calas *# Ask Th3K1d on Hold For Some Time # Issue #6 ## Downtown Businesses Booming ## Snow Golems Join Prexton ## San Beaumont Gets Some Work Done ## Billboard Begins Controversy ## Robert's Record Store Grand Opening ## Obituaries: Dean Reynolds of Dean's Best Friends Dies after Accidental Fall ## Welcoming Record Retailer ## Top Ten Tallest Buildings in Calas * Issue #7 *# Canada Buys Calas *# Canadian Ownership Starts Protests *# New Beach in JessandCheck *# Calas Report Building in Calas City Falling Apart * Issue #8 *# Project Government *# Calas Pack *# Calas Zoo Animals Are Lost *# Project Lawhouse *# Banned Canadian Flag Areas *# August Display Contest *# JessAndCheck Post Office *# WingTen is Back To Business *# Premitex Testing New Game With City Buildings *# Premitex Breaks Contract with SwineGames *# The Luigi and Pearl Bridge *# Pixel Art Museum Expanded *# Deadmau5 Live Every Saturday Night *# Dynmap *# Robert's Hit List * Issue #9 *# Calas Report is Back From The Trap *# Pod City Comes Out With Five Axes *# Iconic Creeper Shack is Moved! *# Laxton's Superb is Bought by Richardson City *# Starr Theaters Opens in Richardson City *# Metropolis *# Le'Snail Stadium *# Bob-Omb Towers *# New Grave Yard In Pod City *# Fony Stadium *# Highways * Issue #10 *# 10th Issue of Calas Report *# Unexplained Explosion At Emitex Store *# Server Updated to 1.10 *# Ask Th3 P1g *# Starr Theaters In Prexton Gets Major Redevelopment *# Calas Resource Pack May Be Returning *# Prison Island *# Musicvader's Music Festival *# Robert's Hit List Returns * Issue #11 *# Withercaust Horror *# A New Way To Play *# Old Players Returning *# New Calas Report Building *# First Calas Report Written In Ted Town *# Prexton Set On Beating Largest Pixel Art Record * Issue #12 *# BREAKING NEWS! MONUMONT ASKS FOR ANOTHER WAR! *# Biggest Pixel Art Record Has Been Broken *# C.E.O. Robert Gets Demoted To President *# Thousands of Villagers in Morlyn Disappear *# Prexton Calas Report HQ Due To Receive A New Building! *# Giants Stadium Becomes The Mapple Center *# Calas Resource Pack From 2013 Found *# Rome Due To Host Another 4th of July Cookout *# WAR UPDATE! KITLER KILLED!! *# Haywood Jablowme Retraction * Issue #13 *# Calas Report HQ in Prexton is Moving *# Calas Report is suing Riverside Times! *# Calas City Gets A Makeover *# Lamcross HQ in Richardson City *# Monumont Switches Owners *# Ore Grill Sues Rome *# Court Decision on K.K.K. Mart v. House of The Lord Has Been Made *# Beta Calas Pack 2.0 In The Works *# Book Authors Wanted *# Rome 4th of July Cookout Reminder Top Projects of The Week * Issue # 1 *# Starr Theaters (Prexton) *# Spawn (Calas City) *# Creeper Stadium (Renar) * Issue #2 *# Starr Theaters (Prexton) *# Creeper Stadium (Renar) *# Bob-Omb Statue (Richardson City) * Issue #3 *# Creeper Stadium (Renar) *# JessAndCheck (JessAndCheck) *# The Gaming World (Game) * Issue #4 *# Train Station (Renar) *# Spleef Arena (JessAndCheck) *# Creeper Arena (Renar) * Issue #5 *# Prexton Airport (Prexton) *# San Beaumont (San Beaumont) *# Robert's Record Store (Renar) * Issue #6 *# Downtown Prexton *# Downtown Renar *# San Beaumont * Issue #7 *# Parlophone Cross Roads (Prexton) *# Robert's Record Store (Prexton) *# Minekea (Prexton) * Issue #8 *# Calas Report (JessAndCheck) *# Wingten (Richardson City) *# A Bunch of Other Buildings Tied for Third * Issue #9 *# Richardson City *# Fony Towers (Renar) *# South West Mall (Prexton) * Issue #10 *# JessandCheck *# Musicvader's Music Festival *# Starr Theaters (Prexton) * Issue #11 *# Ted Town *# Zombie Inc. Factory (Morlyn) *# Calas Report HQ (Prexton) * Issue #12 *# Band On The Run Pixel Art (Prexton) *# JessandCheck YMCA (JessandCheck) *# Lamcross Headquarters (Richardson City) * Issue #13 *# JessandCheck *# Calas City *# Richardson City Library (Richardson City) Best Players of The Week * Issue # 1 *# SixOClockBoos *# Jak3Th3K1d *# Yogman * Issue #2 *# SixOClockBoos *# Jak3Th3K1d *# Yogman * Issue #3 *# Jessicafuqua1 *# BuilderHero *# DLindy1996 * Issue #4 *# Jak3Th3K1d *# Yogman *# Jessicafuqua1 * Issue #5 *# Yogman *# SixOClockBoos *# VINATGEBlock * Issue #6 *# VINATGEBlock *# SixOClockBoos *# Yogman * Issue #7 *# SixOClockBoos *# Yogman *# 123Ningakiwi * Issue #8 *# Jak3Th3K1d *# Jessicafuqua1 *# SixOClockBoos * Issue #9 *# Jak3Th3K1d *# SixOClockBoos *# Jessicafuqua1 * Issue #10 *# JessandCheck *# SixOClockBoos *# LosAngelesDamian * Issue #11 *# 123ningakiwi *# SixOClockBoos *# Yogman * Issue #12 *# SixOClockBoos *# JessandCheck *# Yogman * Issue #13 *# JessandCheck *# SixOClockBoos *# Yogman Calas Report Locations The goal is to put a Calas Report building in every city. The first building was built in Calas City. It housed the writing locations for the first two Newspapers. Calas Report locations continued to be built in Prexton, Richardson City, and JessandCheck. The location at JessandCheck is no longer around due to almost the whole city being restarted. Recently, Calas Report was able to construct a building for Renar while Calas Report was on hiatus and also finish it's Ted Town building and making it up to date with every other Calas Report building. Calas Report also rented a building in Emitex for Calas Reports and that building is the talles of all the Calas Reports with 32 floors. Calas Report also made a return to JessandCheck after years of absence from that city. Although there was a Calas Report building there previously, an issue was never written during that building's lifetime. An issue was finally written at JessandCheck when Issue #14 came out. JessandCheck's building also debuted new technology for Calas Reports including Fony Smart Boards and a new style printing machine. The Prexton building in Prexton was moved to a larger building In between Issues 13 and 15. The newer building also features the new technology debuted in JessandCheck. Fony Smart Boards have also been installed in the Calas City Calas Report when it was remodeled. Calas City and Richardson City Calas Report announced that they are not moving locations or going under major redevelopments after the Prexton location announced it's new building plans Where Was Calas Report Written? The Calas Reports are written in various Calas Report buildings. These are where the issues were written. * Issue #1 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos & Jak3Th3K1d, Calas City * Issue #2 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Calas City * Issue #3 ** Written By: Jak3Th3K1d, Prexton * Issue #4 ** Written By: Yogman, Richardson City * Issue #5 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Prexton * Issue #6 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Prexton * Issue #7 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Calas City, Prexton, and Spawn Area * Issue #8 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Richardson City * Issue #9 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Calas City * Issue #10 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Renar * Issue #11 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Ted Town * Issue #12 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Richardson City and Monumont Ground Zero * Issue #13 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos & Jak3Th3K1d, Prexton & Emitex * Issue #14 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos & Yogman, JessandCheck * Issue #15 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos & Yogman & Jak3th3k1d, Prexton * Issue #16 ** Written By: SixOClockBoos, Richardson City Trivia * Calas Report is mainly written by SixOClockBoos. Jak3Th3K1d once wrote Issue# 3 while Robert was out of town, but was restricted from writing after adding a drunk message at the end. Yogman wrote Issue# 4 afterwards * Issue #7 was printed during the Canadian Takeover and printed using Candian Maple Leaves.